


mine

by gaebolg



Series: exarch thirst [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha the ultimate all-rounder, Marking, Other, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: For so long he’s wanted this. Not only to protect and hold, but to pin down and ravish them.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> we need more possessive g'raha....bottom & top...the all-rounder jumpin' out of him

For so long he’s wanted this. Not only to protect and hold, but to pin down and ravish them.

Innocent as his intentions often are, they aren’t when they’re alone like this. He can’t help the emotions that are overwhelming, pouring into how his hands roam over their skin, words hot against their ear as they build up to a dangerous degree.

“I want nothing but you.”

The way the Warrior chokes out a moan of his name encourages him to rake his nails down their back, causing them to shiver beneath G’raha’s touch, the crystal from his hand streaking coldness across their skin with the way their body is on fire.

“Then take me please- _G’raha_-“

Soon he rests his palms on their ass, red eyes curiously watching how needy their Warrior is, seeing how much wetness drips to tell of how much he’s teased them already. It’s only when they start to beg that he relents, pressing a faint kiss to their shoulder, aligning himself to start pressing his cock head inside.

It’s searing how tight and hot they are, always wanting to greedily suck him in from the initial thrust. Still he takes his time; a low moan of approval heard from him as he watches the Warrior clutching the sheets.

When they push their lower half out more, G’raha feels it’s an offering, one in which he doesn’t refuse.

“All day I’ve wanted to do this, to simply bend you over, and watch you fall apart.”

A harsh whimper tears from the Warrior’s throat as they can feel G’raha’s mouth running against the back of their neck, lips brushing over to their shoulder. His cock burying inside at a steadier pace, the sounds of their bodies joined growing filthier, and they can’t help but to crave it so.

“Fuck me so hard that I think of nothing but you.”

How gratifying it is having his Warrior so open to being dominated in these ways. It’s somewhat of an addiction for G’raha, one that he finds himself wanton over more and more. With how often his Warrior seeks him out, kissing him hard in dark corridors with promising touches for more, how can he not give into the way his mind reels to a need to mark and claim?

He growls into their shoulder, tongue roaming over that area, before he suddenly bites down there – **_hard_**. It has his Warrior trembling, fisting into the sheets, their sex soaking from the intensity and meaning of such a mark.

G’raha’s doesn’t cease with the marks either, a harsh groan nearly lost with how he’s fucking into them harder, sucking on their skin until he’s pulling back with saliva glistening on his lips. The mark blossoms beautifully, and fills a depravity that has his Warrior gasping his name.

“You know, I love marking you inside _and_ out.”

He mutters lowly, remaining close so that his hand can reach beneath his Warrior, fingers pushing past their stomach to find the heat of their arousal. When he starts to stroke over it, they whimper and shudder at his every touch, hips pushing back over his cock as they grow desperate for how possessive G’raha can be.

“Please- _mark me more_-I want to feel it.” The Warrior rasps out with a whimper of his name.

Those words are all it takes for G’raha to become unhinged. Near-constantly does he praise his Warrior, mouthing over their shoulder more, sucking on that same area as he intensely ruts into them. Wetness coats and drips down his fingers as he works over them with selfish intent, wanting to have them soaked with cum, claiming them entirely again because once is never enough.

As he nears his peak, G’raha grips hard into their hair, dragging their head back so that he can bite and growl against their ear. The force of that alone is what has the Warrior crying out, body shaking from the way G’raha fucks them through their orgasm.

It grows to them being oversensitive, trembling even through their high as G’raha thrusts inside that wet heat a few more times, finally stilling to let his cum paint their insides.

He moans their name with reverence, kissing down to the mark on their shoulder, still clinging to them until he’s certain all of his cum has filled them to the brim. Withdrawing half-way has some of it spilling out, trailing onto their legs in a way that is gratifying all over again.

The Warrior collapses onto sheets after that, closing their eyes as they can feel the pain on their shoulder from how intently G’raha marked them. It gives them a shiver of satisfaction as well.


End file.
